Revesouvenir
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: C'est un sujet classic et revu des centaine de fois mais je voulais tenter ma chance 0 donc bah c sur l'amnésie a vous de devinez sur qui -


Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite

Kei : t'en a po marre d'écrire toujours la même chose ? Oo

Chtite : ^^0 c vrai que je mé plus de connerie a coté Oo me rattraperais sur les prochaine fic^^

Mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com

Source : GW

Kei : T_T

Chtite : promis je m'attaque a Devil Devil se soir ^^0

Kei : ^^

Chtite : et « Qui suis-je » de la comédie musicale « les 1001 vies d'Ali Baba »

Kei : tu t po foulé pour le titre Oo

Chtite : je t'en pose des question -______-

Genre : heeuuu

Kei :genre….

Chtite : trouve poooooooo ^^0

Kei : po mieux ^^0

Chtite : bon déjà c le truc classic : l'amnésie

Kei : vraiment classic mé tellement sympa a faire ^^

Chtite : tu dois couver quelque chose toi -_- donc classic avec yaoi 1x2 ^^

Kei : comment ça couver ? Oo

Chtite : fé po l'innocente -_- tu le déteste plus autant que ça l'autre phœnix -_-

Kei : ####^^#### griller -^^-

Chtite : T_T

Muse: Keimei pour un truc pareil

Kei: KEI POWAAAAAAAAA

Chtite : -_- késse que ça va être le gosse -_-

Kei : je couveeeuu je couveuuuu

Chtite : ayez pitié T_T

Disclamer : po a moi T_T

Kei : mé bientôt t'auras un pitit phœnix tout n'adorable ^^

Chtite : T_T HEEEEEEEEEELP T_T

Note : J'ai un peu changer quelque détail sur la ziq. Comme c une fille qui la chante et que c censé correspondre a un g-boys *non je me trahirais po -__^* j'ai mis au masculin certains passage.

Rêve-souvenir

Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux jouait les serveurs dans un petit restaurant chic de la ville. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement les costumes avec cravate mais il n'avait pas le choix. De plus, il avait découvert que son physique était un grand avantage. Un beau serveur est toujours apprécié et on pouvait le qualifier de bien plus que beau. Il était déjà arrivé, que des clientes et des clients viennent seuls, rien que pour lui, et l'aguichent durant tout son service, s'ils avaient la chance d'être servit par lui. Grâce à cela, les pourboires se faisaient gros et il ne pouvait rechigner contre un peu d'argent en plus.

Son service terminé, il rentrait chez lui dans un appart trop grand pour une seule personne. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer pourquoi il avait décidé de prendre un appartement pour deux personnes. C'était comme s'il s'attendait à voir quelqu'un arriver. Quelqu'un qui ne venait jamais. Il lui était déjà arriver de pleurer sur quelque chose sans savoir pourquoi. Parfois cela concernait la capture d'un pilote de gundam. Il avait toujours envie de pleurer dans ses moments là. Comme s'il était intimement lié à ces sauveurs des colonies. Quand ces derniers réussissaient à s'enfuir, il était toujours de bonne humeur et partait souvent en boite de nuit pour s'amuser. Faire la fête. Son opinion face aux pilotes de gundam lui avait souvent attiré des ennuis. Ces derniers étaient considérés comme des parias. Lui, les traitait en héros sans savoir pourquoi. Un jour, il avait entendu dire qu'au départ, ils étaient cinq pilotes. Mais que le dernier, était mort lors d'une confrontation. En entendant ça, il était rentré chez lui sans comprendre la tristesse qui lui poignardait le cœur. Et avait sangloté tout le reste de la journée sans savoir pourquoi.

_Qui suis-je_

Une question qu'il se posait souvent : qui était-il ? Un jour, on l'avait retrouvé presque mort dans une forêt. Il avait très vite été déclaré amnésique. Il ne se souvenait de rien, et sur sa tête, trônait une magnifique bosse de la taille d'un œuf de pigeon. 

_  
Qui suis-je_

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais son métier présent lui semblait… Ennuyeux… Différent… Pas le sien. Il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment qui l'envahissait… De haine… De colère… De méfiance… Dès qu'il passait devant un soldat de OZ. Ils étaient là pour leur bien non ? Ils combattaient pour eux ? Étrangement, il n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre.

_  
Qui suis-je_

Et cette question qui tournait sans cesse dans sa tête. Qui était-il ? Comment avait-il atterrit dans cette forêt ? Pourquoi tant de sentiments si contradictoires venaient le posséder ? Il lui arrivait la nuit, de se réveiller d'un cauchemar, sans se rappeler lequel. La frustration était alors à son comble, mais impossible de se rappeler même une seule image. Plus il tentait, plus le rêve s'éloignait, et plus lui menaçait de se mettre à pleurer. Son passé était là… Tout près ! Il pouvait le voir en dormant ! Mais… Justement parce qu'il dormait… Il lui était impossible de le voir.

  
_Qui suis-je_

Qui était-il ? Il VOULAIT savoir. Il avait besoin de savoir… Une larme…  S'en était devenue une obsession. Il lui arrivait d'entrer dans des crises de rage une fois chez lui, totalement incontrôlées. Il avait besoins de savoir. La rage dissipée, c'était le désespoir qui prenait place. Il SAVAIT qu'il lui manquait quelque chose… Quelqu'un… Bien plus qu'une seule personne ! Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir… Une autre larme…

Une fois, il avait pu déverser toute sa rage, d'une manière si macabre, qu'il avait encore du mal à croire que c'était lui qui avait fait ça. Lors d'une sortie en boîte de nuit, il avait été suivi à sa sortie. Il était seul et trois hommes le prenaient en chasse. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi, il s'était enfoncé dans une petite ruelle sombre. Là, il avait patiemment attendu les hommes. Ces derniers n'avaient pas attendu bien longtemps pour venir. Il les avait laissé approcher. Mais, quand l'un d'eux avait posé une main sur lui, une colère incontrôlée s'était emparée de lui. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il avait tué les trois hommes… À main nue… Lui qui n'avait jamais pris de cours de combat… Depuis son amnésie… Revenu de sa surprise, il s'était enfuit chez lui, courant dans les rues, couvert de sang de la tête au pied, et pourtant… Étrangement en paix… Il s'était senti lui…

  
_Je me cherche depuis longtemps  
Est-ce que j'existe vraiment  
Vraiment  
Qui suis-je  
Un autre  
Joli  
Gentil  
C'est c'qu'on dit  
De moi_

Les commentaires qu'il entendait autour de lui, disait tous qu'il était l'une des personnes les plus sympathiques. Il le savait. Mais… Ces mots lui semblaient… Déplacés ! Comme s'il ne le représentait pas. Pourtant il avait toujours fait ce qu'il fallait pour paraître… Gentil...  Mais… Ça lui semblait éloigné de son caractère réel. Encore un nouveau paradoxe. Il sentait qu'il avait toujours attiré la sympathie des gens, que c'était naturel chez lui et pourtant… Il sentait aussi que cela leur causait des ennuis… Qu'il pouvait avoir une autre face bien plus dangereuse… Il l'avait vu à l'œuvre cette nuit-là.

_Mais je ne suis pas celui que l'on voit  
Mes souvenirs reviennent, ils sont là  
Je sais  
J'étais  
Un autre_

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Encore un rêve. De son passé. Seulement… Cette fois-ci… Il s'en souvenait… Et ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Il avait vu un magnifique jeune homme au corps musclé. Avec des yeux profond comme la mer. Ce dernier c'était approché, jusqu'à n'être qu'à un centimètre de son visage. Mais ça n'avait pas été lui qui avait comblé la distance qui les séparait. C'était lui qui l'avait embrassé. Et, il s'était sentit bien entre ses bras… Trop bien… Protégés… Trop bien… En sécurité… Trop bien… Et maintenant… Sans cette présence… Il se sentait perdu… Un vide déchirant lui entourait le cœur… Un vide qui lui tiraillait lui entrailles. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il avait connu cet homme… L'avait aimé… Et l'aime encore. Mais… Il ne savait plus… Qui il était… Et probablement que l'autre le croyait mort. De fines gouttes d'eau s'écoulèrent sur ses joues. 

  
_Quand j'me dis ça  
Je sens que j'ai un cœur  
Que vivre déjà  
C'est pas qu'du malheur  
Mais, pas d'passé, pas d'émotions  
Pas d'avenir, pas d'horizon  
Où se cache mon bonheur_

C'était étrange. En repensant à ce rêve, il se sentait plus vivant, et pourtant… Pourtant ça lui faisait une douleur atroce. Il l'avait perdu. Il avait perdu ce jeune homme qu'il aime. Et ça n'était qu'une toute petite partie de son passé. Une fraction heureuse qui malgré tout lui causait une souffrance insoutenable. Il voulait le revoir… Il sentait que son cœur le voulait… Tout son être… Mais il ne savait pas qui il était… Il ne savait pas où il était… Il ne se rappelait même plus son nom. Il était désespéré. Il regrettait maintenant ces cauchemars dont il ne se souvenait pas. C'était frustrant mais… Mais ça ne faisait pas aussi mal… Qu'un passé que l'on ne peut retrouver.

  
_C'est si loin  
Ça m'revient  
Soudain  
J'me souviens  
Je n'étais alors qu'un enfant  
Enlevé, volé à ses parents  
Perdu  
Devenu  
Un autre_  
  


Encore un autre rêve… Non… Un cauchemar…  Il avait revu toute son enfance dans un terrible cauchemar. Mais il savait… Que c'était la réalité. Que tout cela… Avait été aussi dur… Que le cauchemar n'avait en rien amplifié l'horreur. Il se souvenait…  Cette partie qui était son passé… Son passé lointain… Il avait réappris son nom… Duo... Duo Maxwell. Il aurait voulu être entre les bras de ce jeune homme yeux cobalt. Il se serait sentit bien. Il aurait put y déverser sa peine. Là… Il était seul… Trop seul… Avec son passé… Dans un appartement trop grand… Trop vide…  Et il n'avait rien qui puisse lui permettre de le retrouver lui, l'homme qu'il aime. 

Il lui manquait la partie importante de ses souvenirs. Celle avant son amnésie. Celle qui racontait sa rencontre. Ses amis. Car il sentait qu'il avait des amis. Une intuition lui disait qu'il y en avait trois. Trois sur lesquels il avait toujours put compter. Mais qui devaient le croire mort. Il aurait voulu les rejoindre et leur dire qu'il était vivant. Il l'aurait tant voulut… Des larmes… Coulaient… Le long de ses joues… Creusant des sillons…

  
_Quand j'me dis ça  
Je sens que j'ai un cœur  
Que vivre déjà  
C'est pas qu'du malheur  
Mais, pas d'passé, pas d'émotions  
Pas d'avenir, pas d'horizon  
Où se cache mon bonheur_

Il ne faisait plus de rêve. Ou plutôt si, il en faisait, mais c'étaient toujours les mêmes. Ceux délirant de tous les jours, les cauchemars qu'il ne voyait pas, et les souvenir déjà vu. Le désespoir menaçait de l'engloutire. Il voulait savoir… Il était prêt à tout… Il avait déjà vu le pire non ? Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas voir ce qui lui était si important ? Il revoyait souvent le jeune homme le prendre dans ses bras… Mais… Ce n'était que des rêves… Larmes… Qui s'achevait au matin… Cascade d'eau… Lui laissant une impression de vide intense… Sillon de douleur… Il voulait savoir… Une fois de plus, il éclata en sanglot. 

Il n'allait plus à son travail. Il savait qu'il allait se faire virer mais… Il se sentait trop mal. Trop vide… Et trop plein en même temps. Tellement de sentiments lui transperçaient le cœur. Tellement de souvenirs déchirants. Tellement de choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir mais qu'il ressentait malgré tout. 

Il était encore en train de sangloté, quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Il n'y prêta pas attention. Que lui importait qu'on entre de force chez lui, il était trop désespéré pour s'en soucier. Il fut quand même surpris par le silence. Mais il était trop pris par sa peine pour s'en préoccuper. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule qu'il leva la tête.   
  
_Faux-semblants  
Tout l'temps  
Insomnies  
C'est fini  
Il va m'aider à faire mon chemin  
Je n'attends que lui un matin  
Pour partir  
Devenir  
Un autre_

Il put voir à travers ses larmes, un visage d'ange. Des yeux bleus purs et des cheveux blond pale. Un regard inquiet… Comme… Comme ceux que l'on a envers un ami. Il se plongea dans les prunelles bleues et ce qui lui manquait lui revint… Brutalement… Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau à mesure qu'il se rappelait. Il comprenait maintenant. Pourquoi il ne supportait pas OZ et ses soldats. Pourquoi il avait de la sympathie pour les pilotes de gundam. Pourquoi il avait ces réflexes fulgurant qu'un soldat bien entraîné rêve d'avoir. 

- Qu… Quatre ?

Sa voix était plaintive… Tremblante… Une demande… Un besoin de savoir si tout cela était vrai. S'il ne c'était pas inventé des histoires et si tout ce qu'il avait vu était bien sa vie. 

- Oui Duo !

- Quatre !

Il se jeta à son cou manquant les envoyer à la renverse tous les deux. Le blond le serra entre ses bras. Duo était heureux. Il se rappelait enfin. Il savait. Il connaissait son histoire. 

- Désolé… Oublier… Plus jamais… M'en vouloir…  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Duo ! On peut comprendre. Explique nous et nous comprendrons !

- Oublier… Voulais pas…

- Chute ! 

Duo sentit Quatre s'éloigner lentement. Il crut qu'il abandonnait. Qu'il ne comprenait pas. Qu'il lui en voulait de les avoir abandonné. Puis il aperçut un autre reflet. Il tourna la tête… Et plongea dans les cobalts d'un jeune homme. Les autres se réfugièrent discrètement dans d'autres parties de l'appartement, tout en surveillant les issues. 

Duo se leva lentement. Il avait tant rêvé. Il voulait le ressentir maintenant. Il se dirigea vers l'autre et se pressa contre lui. Il fut aux anges quand deux bras l'entourèrent. Il y était enfin. Il pouvait ressentir à nouveau la sécurité. Le bien-être. 

- Duo ? Pourquoi ?

Il pouvait ressentir toute la tristesse dans la voix de Heero. Il savait pourquoi. Le Japonais pensait qu'il l'avait quitté. Qu'il avait voulu se séparer de lui. Qu'il avait fait ça consciemment. 

- Une mission… Mal finie… Amnésie… Je… Je veux plus… T'oublier… Plus jamais… T'aime trop !

Duo sentit les bras de son amant se resserrer autour de sa taille. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se voir… Se toucher ! Maintenant ils allaient rattraper le temps perdu ! Mais avant ! Ils devaient finir cette mission ! Une mission prévue pour quatre qui allait se terminer à cinq. Elle en devenait plus facile. Le moral remonté aidait aussi. Alors… Ils pourront combler les trous qu'il y avait encore dans la mémoire de leur coéquipier… Ami… Amant !

Fin

Chtite : finiiiiiiish ^^

Keimei : *qui couvent encore* vip ^^

Chtite : elle naitra quand la bestiole ? Oo

Kei : c po une bestiole è_é et normalement dans trois mois ^^

Chtite : géniale T_T

Kei : ^^

Shinny : j'aurais un piaf au petit dèj se jour la ^^

Kei : tu l'approche je te crame è_é

Chtite : review please T_T

28/10/03 *a décidé de daté ses fics*


End file.
